


The Smol Angel

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pet Names, Smol Gabriel, bickering boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “I’m not little,” grumbled Gabriel and Sam arched an eyebrow.“Aw you’re adorable when you get angry,” said Sam and gently patted Gabriel’s head, ruffling his hair. “Little ball of anger and fury,” he then said, still patting his head and Gabriel quickly shoved his hand away.





	The Smol Angel

''Saaaaam,'' came a particularly annoying whine from Sam's right and as he was typing on his computer and he slowly looked up, arching an eyebrow.

''Yes?'' asked Sam, but as Gabriel didn't say anything, Sam rolled his eyes and then decided to get back to it. It seemed that Gabriel was in the mood to fuck around again and Sam was pretty used to it. However, he wasn't falling for it and he'd try his best to ignore the angel. After all he had years of experiences on how to deal with Gabriel, so he got this.

“Sammy!” was another whine and the hunter didn’t even budge this time. With a pout, Gabriel sat up and crossed his arms on top of his chest and glared at his boyfriend, who was now paying more attention the computer now. Gabriel swore revenge on it; Sam always liked his laptop better than him and he was then sulking. “Sam-o!” tried Gabriel again.

“Not in the mood,” said Sam absently and Gabriel clicked with his tongue.

“Samshine, come on!” said Gabriel. At the nickname, Sam’s fingers twitched a bit and there was a faint flush on his cheeks. Sam wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he quite liked it all of the different nicknames Gabriel could come up for him. His boyfriend was pretty creative, clearing his throat as he went back to ‘’working’’. However, the fact that he was flustered didn’t go unnoticed from Gabriel’s eyes and he snickered.

“Maybe later,” replied Sam.

“Samsquach, you should really pay more attention to me,” said Gabriel. “After all I am _the_ archangel,” he then said and then slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and Sam only shook his head.

“Does it hurt your back to kiss your own ass like this?” asked Sam with a grim expression and Gabriel hummed.

“Well I am pretty _flexible_ , but I suppose you know all about that, don’t you, kiddo?” asked Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows and Sam grumbled under his breath, the flush intensifying. “So, Shnookums,” said Gabriel and Sam finally snapped, turning around.

“What’s with all of the weird nicknames, Gabe?” asked Sam as he wanted to know what the hell the angel was on about.

“I just realised we don’t have any pet names for each other,” said Gabriel. “So I decided to give it a try, my honeybun,” he then added and chuckled when he saw how done Sam looked like. He had his trade-marked bitch face on now and Gabriel tried his best not to laugh.

“Can you please quit it and-”

“Don’t be a grumpy Moose,” said Gabriel, who was having far too much time and Sam slammed his laptop shut. “Ready to pay more attention to me now, my lollipop?” asked Gabriel and Sam had to laugh at that.

“Lollipop? Really?”

“Yes,” said Gabriel. “I just wanna lick you all up,” explained Gabriel and Sam looked up at the ceiling. This was unbelievable.

“How am I still dating you?” asked Sam himself, but Gabriel heard it and he had an answer for that as well.

“Well, because I’m adorable and badass, you see,” said Gabriel. “And I have these,” said Gabriel, extending out his beautiful golden wings and Sam choked on his breath. It was really a low move from Gabriel. He _knew_ they were his weakness and Sam pressed his lips together. “You really do bring real meaning to wing-kink, I mean-”

“Stop talking,” said Sam.

“Fine, my cookie and-”

“Oh for the love of-”

“I don’t really get what’s your problem, Samwise,” said Gabriel and fluttered with his wings on purpose, gently smacking Sam’s cheek with one of them and the hunter sighed. “Sweetie, you should relax more,” said Gabriel and Sam had it enough with the cheesy pet names. However, he was Sam _fucking_ Winchester and he wasn’t going down without a fight. So, he knew just what to do _or_ say to give Gabriel a taste of his own medicine.

“I think you’re right, maybe pet names would be kind of cute,” said Sam and Gabriel narrowed his eyes. They would? For real? “So, my _little_ lemon drop,” said Sam and stood up, walking over the bed, where Gabriel was sitting. At _little_ Gabriel quickly stood up and glared at Sam. Now his _big_ ego was hurt, because he was _not_ little, okay?!

“I’m not little,” grumbled Gabriel and Sam arched an eyebrow.

“Aw you’re adorable when you get angry,” said Sam and gently patted Gabriel’s head, ruffling his hair. “Little ball of anger and fury,” he then said, still patting his head and Gabriel quickly shoved his hand away.

“You take that back, you _giant!_ ”

“Why don’t you come up here and make me,” said Sam, softly laughing when he saw how red Gabriel’s face was. Yes, it was what happened when someone would insult Gabriel’s height. Quite honestly, Sam was the only one who dared to go there and wasn’t afraid.

“I’ll kick you in the shin and I’ll make sure it’ll hurt,” grumbled Gabriel, his wings angrily flapping and Sam was laughing even louder.

“Oh, you’re so cute and smol,” said Sam and gently pinched one of Gabriel’s cheeks.

“Fuck you, Sam.”

“Maybe later,” said Sam back.

“I’ll fight you,” said Gabriel, still bitching away and Sam was softly laughing. Oh, this was so much fun, but because he didn’t want Gabriel to put a curse on him for real, in the end, he just stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. Gabriel was still grumbling away, hissing like an angry kitten in Sam’s arms, but then Sam kissed his forehead and he calmed down. Somehow. Gabriel’s wings went around Sam, who then started laughing when he saw the offended expression on Gabriel’s face. “What was that? You were really mean just now,” said Gabriel with a pout.

“And you were annoying,” said Sam, folding his arms on top of his chest.

“Yes, but in an adorable way,” explained Gabriel.

“Ah,” said Sam.

“Yes,” said Gabriel, Sam kissing the pout from his lips away and in the end, Gabriel just sighed, anger slowly slipping away. “You’re just lucky that I love you, or you’d be nothing but a pile of ashes now,” said Gabriel and Sam held back his laughter then. So, he was still angry and Sam just found him adorable, not intimidating at all. Like he said, like a little kitten, hissing and scowling.

“Yes, yes… you’re one big scary archangel,” said Sam sarcastically.

“Damn right I am,” said Gabriel, happy with that.

Gabriel got a taste of his own medicine after that and stopped getting on Sam’s nerves… for that day. However, if he would ever start to bring up any weird pet names, Sam always attacked back with the word _little._ In the end, Gabriel realised that it was probably for the best they didn’t have any pet names for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if u liked it, thank u :)


End file.
